The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to search candidates in multi-link control channels.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems (e.g., NR systems), a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) transmission may support robustness against beam pair link blocking. In such systems, a UE may be configured to monitor PDCCH on multiple beam pair links. However, monitoring multiple PDCCHs may be associated with an increased number of blind decodes for the UE, which may in turn be associated with increased UE complexity, energy consumption, etc. Accordingly, improved techniques to reduce the number of blind decodes required to support PDCCH monitoring via multiple beam pair links may be desired. Such techniques may additionally support increased flexibility for a base station attempting to schedule multiple UEs.